I love you part 2
by Countrymusic fan 1995
Summary: Another song fic for my favorite couple. Thinkin about making this a series tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING If I did the show would still be running.

Jack and Sue decided to get away from it all. They had just finished a case where 15 people where brutally murdered. Sue called her father and asked if they could use the house boat. He would have gone anywhere as long as it was with her the one who stool his heart 6 years ago.

They had only one more night before work beckoned them to come back. Sue looked at the man she loved next to her on the beach shore. They could stay friends for ever and shed be happy but she would have loved to been more than that.

I've packed a cooler and a change of clothes  
>Let's jump and see how far it goes<br>You got my heart and your daddy's boat  
>We got all night to make it float<br>We could sit on the shore, we could just be friends  
>Or we could jump in<p>

Their jobs proved that anything could happen. They could be shot and killed at anytime. Jack could feel the world spinning as she rested her head sleepily on to his shoulder.  
>"Sue?'" he taped her shoulder. Her dark green eyes looked back up at him. He felt a lump in his throat. Chickening out he thanked her for inviting him here. He saw the disappointment in her eyes.<p>

Whole world could change in a minute  
>Just one kiss could stop this spining<br>We could think it through  
>But I don't want to, if you don't want to<br>We could keep things just the same  
>Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose<br>But I don't want to, if you don't want to

The friendship ring Jack gave her for her birthday hung around her neck. The few nights of falling asleep on each other burning in her head. The thought of waking up on each other bringing a smile to her face. Sue knows hes got dreams of putting that criminal degree to good use by climbing the ladder at the FBI. But her mind wanders to if he still has that shirt she slept in when they where undercover as a married couple She had gotten her other night gown dirty and her other one it was left on her bed. She knew she could give up her dreams if it meant that they could be together. But she couldn't let him give his dreams up unless he wanted too.

I got your ring around my neck  
>And a couple of nights I don't regret<br>You got a dream of a degree  
>And a shirt that smells like me<br>Yeah we both got dreams, we could chase alone  
>Or we could make our own<p>

Sue watched how every day Jack would risk his life in order to protect others whether it was her or some one else..She d admired that but it scared the crap out of her. She would only have to look in to his eyes and she could feel the the earth spin and she swear the earth was spinning. "Jack" She asked looking up at him. Huh? he asks Sue looks out into the sunset want to go for the swim? She ask also chickening out. The next minute they rush into the water.

Whole world could change in a minute  
>Just one kiss could stop this spining<br>We could think it through  
>But I don't want to, if you don't want to<br>We could keep things just the same  
>Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose<br>But I don't want to, if you don't want to

They both swam thinking about what if they could have if they told the other about their feelings towards each other. They wouldn't think about their single life they would only think about what they have and their love for each other. Jack sneaks up on Sue lifting her out of the water. Sue screams turn in to laughter.

Never waste another day  
>Wonderin' what you threw away<br>Holdin me, holdin you  
>I don't want to, if you don't want to<p>

Jack lowers Sue. "We don't have to" he breathes "my Your friendship means so much more to me Sue"  
>We could keep things just the same<br>Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose  
>But I don't want to, if you don't want to<p>

" I want you more than -" he says close to her face.

But I want to

"I love you" Sue cut him off pressing her lips to his.

But I want you 


End file.
